Dungeon Link
by KITNIP
Summary: This is a story that takes place 25 years after Sword Art Online is launched. It revolves around OCs, and the main character is Kazuto's son. There will be occasional visits from Kirito, Asuna, and Suguha, but don't expect all the time. It takes place in a small town in Southern California, and switches between a game and reality.


"Hello _Ah fuck, this is too damn early. My first day of school, at a __**new **__school, this is going to fucking suck. Especially as a senior, and __**NO**_ _god damned friends. _I look up, this old guy is waving me towards him, he had another tanner, old guy with a bushy white mustache flecked with silver standing next to him. This hallway has blue, black and red tiles with white speckles, and gleaming chrome lockers. _This school is fucking clean as hell! _The waving guy is talking to me, _maybe I should be listening. _As he motions for me to take a seat, I take out an earbud, "What?"

The guy scowls, "Just sit, **now**."

I sit down as the principal leaves, and am about to put in my my earbud when this light fucking blinds me. I look over as this chick throws some pink heels at the lockers across the hall from me and pulls off this white dress with little pink flowers on it. She is fucking stripping in front of me as she unlocks 3 different lockers. She stuffs the dress and heels into one while pulling jeans out of another. I have no fucking idea if she knows I'm watching her, but she is pulling these skinny jeans as seductively as all hell. _I'd fucking __**tap**_ _that, damn!_

She turns to me and smiles as she pulls her jeans up over her ass, _fuck I said that out loud and_ _**that **__is one __**nice ass**__! _She waves and yells, "Hai!" She turns back to her locker and pulls a gray shirt half way on.

The intercom rings and I hear a man's voice, "Donovan, please report to the gym for your freshman orientation speech, your late, as usual."

I am so confused, I just yell to the girl, who has at this point put on a black beanie, "What the fucking hell is wrong with this school?!"

She just turns to me, her shirt still not pulled down over a skin toned bra with white lace along the cup, hand on her hip and points at me, "You ain't seen nothing yet, bro."

Just then, someone wolf whistles from the other end of the hall, "Looking sexy, Cassandra!" I look down the hall as the girl in front of me rolls her eyes at this blonde kid, walking down the hall like he thought he was some kind of badass. He's wearing nice jeans and a sky blue collared shirt.

The girl pulls down her shirt at the same pace as everything else, not caring that this guy was practically fucking her with his eyes. "Shut up, Donovan!" _Damn, that shirt just perfectly frames those tits, they are fucking gigantic._

This Donovan walks up to me, "So, are you freshmeat?"

I look at him, "No, I'm a senior."

"I get that, but are you new to the school?" He says insistently.

"Well, yeah." I say, a bit confused.

"Heh, loner."

He brushes past me like nothing happened as I extend my leg to trip him, just as the Cassandra girl yells "Yo sexy, see ya after your speech!" He is caught completely off guard and falls to the ground.

He stands and looks back at me, "You aren't gonna like how what you just started finishes."

The Cassandra girl opens the fourth locker, giving her a square of four lockers in one spot, pulling out a skateboard with an epic painting of a girl not wearing anything, but a ribbon covering the important bits on her deck. She sits on her board and pulls on some black Converse with the three inch wedges.

He kicks open the door to the gym, next to the girl's lockers, "Hello Freshmeat! I am your overlord, Donovan! Welcome to hell!"

Just then an old, bald guy grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him back out, "Fix yourself!"

He hangs his head, "Fine…" He walks back in as the doors swish open cleanly, "Hello, Freshmen, and welcome to the most technically advanced high school in America, where futures are made possible through hard work and perseverance. We will do all in our power to make your transition to a higher level of education."

The girl motions to me, "Watch this!"

"We will make sure your voice is heard, and these next four years will be the best of your lives!"

The girl opens the door a bit and yells, "**Bullshit!** Lova ya Minor!" She throws down her skateboard and bombs down the hallway as the old, bald guy comes through the door.

The man turns to me and extends a hand, "Hi, I'm Mr. Minor, I'm the vice principal and I am giving you your tour today."

"Kiros…" _This is gonna be a __**great**_ _year._


End file.
